


Taken By Paradise

by Kageseirelle



Category: Kings of Paradise (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Fanfic, Gunshot, Love 365: Find Your Story, Suicide Attempt, love 365 - Freeform, voltage inc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageseirelle/pseuds/Kageseirelle
Summary: MC experienced the greatest regret of her life—not being able to save the man she loves from the bullet that caused his death.
Relationships: Kozaki Taki/Main Character, Sagara Yosuke/Main Character





	Taken By Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This story contains heavy angst (and even heavier angst if you play it with sad music like KoP's Heartache soundtrack—) along with Major Character Death, so please be warned!
> 
> THIS STORY ALSO CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR TAKI'S SEASON 4 PART II

"Well, Mr. Ashiba, is that gun only for decoration?"

The darkness around them felt cold and eerie. Taki watched as Ashiba stepped forward with a weapon in hand. Yosuke and MC watched the scene unfold before them silently.

At the second MC saw the gun glinting in Ashiba's hand, she was overcome with the urge to storm over and knock it out of his hand, until Yosuke grabbed her.

"Don't even think of barging in, MC," he scolded her. "Think about it, Ashiba can pull the trigger anytime."

"But if we don't—"

"Look closely," Yosuke told her, hinting at the expression Ashiba had. He was hesitant on shooting Taki. The only reason why he drew his weapon was because...

"The boss is an impatient man, Mr. Ashiba," one of the men in black said. He wasn't one of Ashiba's subordinates, he was the mastermind's.

Taki continued to persuade Ashiba. "I know you haven't changed completely. My father trusted you. _I_ trusted you. You don't want to do this."

Every second weighed heavily on MC. She hoped Taki and Yosuke were right about Ashiba.

Slowly, but surely, Ashiba lowered his gun.

"You're right, I don't," he said softly before offering Taki and affable smile.

Just when they thought everything was finally over, the man in black marched forward and pulled out his gun. "That's too bad."

Then it happened.

Two gunshots rang in the cold night air. One bullet hit Ashiba on the shoulder, and the other...

"TAKI!!!!"

Taki collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. MC rushed over to her wounded lover, whose chest was bleeding profusely. 

The remaining men in black, Ashiba's true subordinates, helped him, while the one who fired the shots fled the scene immediately.

Yosuke was on the phone with the medical team. He silently observed MC, who was holding Taki close to her.

"Taki, can you hear me..?! Y-You're going to be alright...please, just...oh god...don't close your eyes..."

"MC...

"Taki, please don't leave me..." MC begged as she clasped his hand in hers.

"I-I'm sorry you had to see this..." he said with a sad smile, "I hope you find happiness...even if it's not with me. But remember this...my heart will always yearn for you and I-I won't stop until we meet again..."

He was interrupted by a sudden cough. Dark crimson liquid dripped from his mouth. MC was terrified. She didn't want to be separated from Taki again. She didn't want to give up on him.

Taki's gaze landed on Yosuke, who was watching from afar with a slightly troubled expression on his face.

"Yosuke...I can't believe I'm saying this, but...take care of MC and Sydney for me," Taki told him.

Both MC and Yosuke were shocked at Taki's words.

"Hahaha...don't be like that, Taki, you'll be fine," Yosuke managed to say with a forced but light tone.

MC, however, yanked her hand away repulsively.

"T-Taki, stop saying that! You're not going to die, help is almost here!" she cried before turning to Yosuke, "W-What's taking them so long?!"

"MC..." Taki whispered in a weak tone as he reached for her hand, "promise me you'll be happy..."

MC just kept shaking her head as she cried. Taki placed her hand over his chest where his dying heart laid underneath. A sharp pain burned him from the contact, but he didn't care. His faint heartbeat made her body go weak from despair.

"W-When we broke up...when I thought I was never going to see you again..." he began. "I thought it was pointless to try and hope that we'd meet. But then you came and..."

He wiped the tears off MC's eyes before he said, "I knew in myself that I'd rather die than never have a second chance to touch you, to hold you, to love you...to be with you..."

"Then please don't leave me again..!" MC choked out.

"W-We'll see each other again, I promise..." he assured her, "I-It will take a while, but I promise I'll find you again, and we'll be happy..."

"Taki..."

"I-I love you, MC...thank you for everything," he spoke with a small smile and half-lidded eyes, before his eyes slowly closed.

Taki's labored breathing could no longer be heard nor felt and the body in MC's arms went limp.

Her chest felt like it was going to explode. The sobs that she tried to force down her throat suddenly came out with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"T-Taki? N-No...no, no, no! Not like this! Taki, wake up!!!" she cried out.

But his motionless body was devoid of any signs of life. He was gone...for good...

Before MC knew it, she let out a devastated scream. Yosuke immediately rushed to her side.

"Just let it out, MC, help is on the way," Yosuke said as he rubbed her back comfortingly.

MC clenched her hands into tight fists as she yelled, "'Help?' What kind of help can they even give now?!"

"MC, calm down," Yosuke attempted to comfort her. But her cries were full of despair and anguish.

He watched MC, who was holding on to Taki like her life depended on it. Her frail body was shaking with fear, even if Yosuke was trying to soothe her in the best way he can.

After being so separated so many times, MC thought that she'd finally have a future to look forward to with Taki...

But in a flash, fate was cruel to them once more, and in the worst way possible.

"I-I can't...lose him..." she breathed before her body collapsed onto Taki's.

\---

The next hazy morning, MC woke up in a hospital room. The air felt really uncomfortable. Shun and Kiyohito sat on a sofa in front of her bed.

"You're awake," Shun observed, as the woman looked around her surroundings in confusion.

"W-Why am I here? Where's Taki..?" she asked him.

At the mention of his name, her head started to throb painfully. Memories of his bloodstained body in her arms as the life that once held it together faded away.

_No...there was no way..._

The two men's faces fell instantly.

"He's...at the morgue right now," Shun said in a low tone.

"Yosuke's dealing with the paperworks for Taki's...passing," Kiyohito added.

MC's heart felt like it was being crushed into pieces even greater than the guys' net worth combined.

"...Let me see him," she insisted.

"MC..."

"I-I want to see him myself!" she declared, her voice breaking as she spoke.

She wanted to feel his warmth again. She wanted to hear him say that he was alright and that whatever happened last night was just a nightmare.

\---

Shun and Kiyo guided MC, who was seated nervously on a wheelchair, to the hospital morgue. The place was dimly lit, as it was secluded to the lowest areas of the building. When they arrived, they saw Yosuke standing there before a corpse covered in a white cloth.

MC suddenly realized who could be laying lifeless on the cold steel table.

Yosuke saw them and sighed.

"Why did you bring her here?" his tone was devoid of his usual humor. It was obvious that he was grieving as well, in addition to that, concerned about MC's reaction.

"She has the right to see him, Yosuke," Kiyo told him.

MC hesitantly made her way to the body. Her fingers trembled as she reached for the edge of the cloth. Tears were already threatening to fall from her eyes in anticipation of what she might see.

"What are you waiting for?" Yosuke asked bitterly. "You came all the way here."

Her breath hitched in her throat a few seconds before she tugged the sheet off, revealing the face of the man she loved.

Taki's face was unnaturally pale. His eyes were shut tight and his mouth was set into a thin line. Overall, he had an expression that resembled the poker face he used to wear before he met MC again.

Just below his face, on his chest, was a dried wound. The very wound that caused his demise.

"Taki..." she called his name in a voice softer than a whisper. She reached for his chilly hand from under the cloth and pressed it to her lips.

The time they've spent together came crashing down on her in the form of tears and years worth of endless heartache. They were nothing more than just memories, waiting to fade away.

He smiled at her till the very end. She wanted to engrave that smile into her memory, even if it hurt her. Every time MC looked at his dead body, it reminded her of how she wasn't able to save him.

She took out the pocket watch that once belonged to Taki's mother from her breast pocket and held it tightly.

"Say hello to your mom for me, okay..?" she whispered. "I promise I'll take care of this for the both of you."

She glanced at the clock in her hands. The hands were still moving, but for her, time felt frozen.

And like time, as each second went by...

...she could never get it back.

\---

On the night of Taki's burial, MC, Sydney, and the remaining Paradiso men were the only ones left. Yosuke chose to keep the burial private, knowing that Taki would've wanted it.

Taki's father managed to fly from Taiwan to Japan just to see his son. MC recalled the heartbroken words in his voice as he said, "I never should've left him alone. What was I thinking, praying for his safety from afar, only to realize I'm part of the reason why he's gone now..."

She felt sorry for him, knowing that he lost his wife and now, his son. When he saw her, he recognized her and told her, "Thank you for making him happy."

Sydney was really crushed about her owner's death. She even stopped growling at Yosuke as she simply stayed very close to Taki's casket. MC stared up at the empty dark sky. Her body felt as hollow as Taki's and her heart was even more broken than it was when she got divorced.

It was finally time to bury Taki's body in the ground, everyone gently placed a small bouquet of white roses on the casket's lid. When it was MC's turn, her legs were as heavy as stone in every step she took. Inside the bouquet of roses she was holding was a small white envelope with a piece of paper inside that read...

_"Wait for me. I love you."_


End file.
